


Hold Me Like You'll Never Let Me Go

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, everyone's involved in some capacity, superbowl fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: The obligatory Legends Superbowl Party fic.





	Hold Me Like You'll Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I technically posted this a day late, but I finished it before midnight and it's still the third in Chicago so we're going to pretend I have my shit together.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this follow-up of sorts to my previous Superbowl tagfic, loosely based on things that happened at my own party.
> 
> Also, Ava's from Pittsburgh because I said so and also because Pittsburgh sports are the only sports I follow.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

**6:00pm**

“What time do you think everyone’s going to start heading in?”

Ava had just laid out a mini crock pot full of her "world famous" buffalo chicken dip and looked at the clock. The  _ “Annual Legends Superbowl Party” _ was at her place this year and it was only a matter of time before the party got started.

“I don’t know.” Sara shrugged, “The invitation said anytime after six which means Ray should be here pretty soon, the rest will probably be a little late.”

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.”

When Sara answered, Ray walked in, holding a bottle of wine as a hostess’ gift. Mick, John, and Zari were close behind.

“Anything I can help with?” Asked Ray after he hung up his coat.

“Nothing right now, just have a seat, I guess.” said Ava.

The sun was almost completely gone and the DC lights were starting to shine. This was shaping up to be pretty good night.

****  
  


**6:30pm**

Nate was the last to arrive, following Charlie who had come in ten minutes earlier. 

He was holding a cake in the shape of a football and wearing a Patriots jersey.

The second Ava saw him, she set her plate down and walked over.

“Nope, take it off.”

Nate smirked and pretended like he was going to strip off his jersey, but stopped when Ava not-so-lightly slapped him on the arm.

“Ow! Take it easy, I don’t like them because I’m an asshole, I like them because I’m from  _ Maine. _ ”

“Yeah, and I’m from ‘Sick of Tom Brady’s Shit’ city so take it off.”

“Oh damn, she  _ ended _ you!” Sara called from the kitchen.

Nate was going to argue but realized it was no use and took off the jersey. “Fine, but at least the Pats made the playoffs this year.”

John, who was already two drinks in and eager to see some action added to the conversation when he piped up, saying “You just going to stand there and take that, Sharpie?”

Ava crossed her arms and turned to Nate “Well if you want to go  _ there  _ I would like to point out that the Steelers crushed New England a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, fair enough.” Nate knew better than to argue with Ava about football, especially since he was outnumbered in this particular fight.

Then, the ball was kicked and the game was in motion. ****  
  


 

**7:00pm**

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen, watching diligently as grown men clashed into one another.

Charlie had given up on trying to follow the game at this point, mumbling about how the title didn’t even make sense before joining John who was sulking in the corner.

“Why are Americans  _ like this _ ?” she asked, “Who finds this stupid sport entertaining? It’s confusing and they break for commercial every two seconds.”

“Hell if I know.” ****  
  


 

**7:30pm**

Sara was comfortably sitting in Ava’s lap on the couch and struggling to follow the game. She somehow ended up not looking at the screen any time anything big happened, and was confused even when she  _ was _ paying attention.

“Wait babe, what happened?”

“That was an incomplete pass which means the Rams get a second down.”

“The Rams have the ball?”

“Yeah,” Ava pointed to a spot on the screen “see, there’s the ball.”

Sara leaned forward and squinted, still unable to see what her girlfriend was referring to.

“Well I can’t fucking see the ball, what’s  _ with _ this camera angle? Why are they filming from  _ above _ ? Don’t they have the budget to make this visible?”

She dramatically exited the room to get a plate of chips, and came back a minute later to scattered chatter from the living room and whistles blowing on the TV screen.

Sara walked over to the couch and tapped Ava on the shoulder.

“Wait, babe, what just happened?” ****  
  


 

**7:45pm**

“So, who do you want to win?”

Ray took a seat next to Mick and set his plate of nachos on the coffee table.

“I don’t care.”

“Oh come on, you have to be rooting for  _ someone _ .”

“No I don’t, I don’t care.” he repeated.

“Well I for one like to be on the side of the underdog, so-”

Mick cut him off “Just let me enjoy the game, haircut.” ****  
  


 

**8:20pm**

“Alright, halftime show.” said Ava, refilling her solo cup and joining Sara on the couch.

Nate pointed at the scoreboard on the television “You know, this is one of the lowest halftime scores in Superbowl history.”

“I know,” Ray agreed “I can tell you right now, a lot of people lost money on that.”

Zari batted him in the arm “You’ve said that after every play.”

“Well, it’s been a weird game! The world of Superbowl related gambling is actually pretty interesting because-”

Nate cut him off and practically launched himself over the couch and into the living room, turning up the TV as he landed on the couch “Holy shit, they’re playing Sweet Victory, everyone shut up!”

Sara tilted her head “You mean that Spongebob song?”

“Yes, shh.” said Nate, watching as cartoon characters displayed themselves on-screen.

Then, as quickly as they came, they cut out, and the bright lights and colors of the halftime show were back.

“Oh. Nevermind.” Nate walked back to the kitchen, defeated.

“You know, I have to say, this halftime show isn’t half bad.” mused Sara,

Ava shrugged “Eh, it’s alright. A bit too heterosexual for my tastes, though.” she used her beer to gesture to the shirtless Adam Levine singing and dancing onstage.

“Alright then.”

“I mean, it’s not bad. I like this year’s show better than last year’s.”

Sara laughed “That’s just because of your weird. irrational hatred for Justin Timberlake.”

“It  _ is  _ irrational, isn’t it?”

Sara nudged Ava with her shoulder “It’s not  _ irrational _ , it’s cute.”

Ava smiled and leaned down to kiss her in time with the fireworks going off in Atlanta and Sara gladly leaned into it, momentarily forgetting how much football infuriated her and feeling lucky to be enjoying this with someone she loved. ****  
  


 

**9:00pm**

Ava had laid out the desserts sometime during the start of the third quarter and Zari was happily enjoying her ice cream sundae at the long kitchen counter.

Charlie walked over and pulled up a bar stool next to her.

“This seat taken?”

Zari shrugged “It’s all yours.”

The sat in silence for a moment before Charlie sighed and turned to Zari, smiling. 

“Can you please try and explain to me how the hell this game works and why Sara’s girlfriend looks like she’s about to kill Nate?”

Zari laughed lightly “Well I probably couldn’t explain the game to you to save my life, but the gist of the whole rivalry thing going on over there, is Ava’s team got out but Nate’s team is in, and if Nate’s team wins then they’ll be tied for the same number of trophies as Ava’s team.”

Charlie nodded, pretending to understand “Alright, well I only followed about half of that, but I guess it’s better than my assumption that they were both just drunk and angry.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Unintentionally proving their point, something happened in the game which caused Ava to yell through the screen at a referee and Nate to nearly trip over the coffee table in excitement.

“You know,” started Charlie “I’ve never really gotten to see the sights of Washington DC, what do you say we get out of here?”

Zari felt her heartbeat speed up and silently cursed her own feelings for the effect they had on her body.

“As tempting as that sounds, I know how these people can get once the fourth quarter rolls around and I think it’s best if I stays around to keep anyone from getting hurt and to help clean up.”

“Fair enough. Next time?”

“Sounds like a plan.” ****  
  


 

**9:30pm**

“Oh my god, what the fuck are they  _ doing _ ?” Ava exclaimed. By now she and Nate were pacing the floor, anxiously watching the clock.

“Throw the fucking ball!” Sara agreed, finally able to see what was happening.

Everyone held their breath until the Patriots regained possession.

Nate silently cheered and Ava shook her head. They were surprisingly quiet for the fourth quarter, the only cheer being Ray’s over-excited “Yes!”

Everyone turned to him, confused.

“Sorry, I just won $20.” ****  
  


 

**10:00pm**

Ava sighed, flopping onto the couch.

Sara curled up into her side in an attempt to provide comfort “It’s not over yet.”

“Yeah it is.”

****  
  


**10:05pm**

“Hell yeah, six wins, go Maine!” Nate pumped a fist in the air and grabbed his Patriots jersey from the floor.

“Of all the teams,” muttered Ava, “Of all the teams to tie with Pitt for the most Superbowl wins it’s fucking New England.”

Sara placed a kiss to her temple “It’s okay, you’ll get ‘em next year.”

Ava smiled, appreciating the gesture, and cuddled closer into Sara “Yeah, I guess.”

Seeing that the game was over, Zari walked into the living room.

“Alright, anyone who’s not plastered, stay and help clean up. Anyone who  _ is _ , get out of here and sleep it off.”

Nate, John, and Mick obliged, walking through a portal back onto the ship.

Ava got up from the couch, stretching. “I’ll have a glass of water and then I can help you guys with cleanup.”

Sara got up to follow her, but nearly fell over upon standing. It was safe to say she had strained her eyes watching the game, and her head was killing her.

“Why don’t you just crash here tonight?” offered Ava.

“Good idea.”

Sara walked down the hall and disappeared into the master bedroom, leaving Ray, Zari, and Charlie in the living room.

Zari turned to Charlie with a confused look on her face “Shouldn’t you go back with the guys?”   


Charlie shook her head, a proud smile growing across her face “Nah, I barely drank all night. It was more fun to watch everyone else get pie-eyed.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll have someone other than captain positive helping me clean up.”

“Guess so.” ****  
  


 

**11:30pm**

Zari finished tying her trash bag, “I think that’s the last of it.”

Ava retreated to bed around 11 and Ray was gone soon after, leaving Zari and Charlie to finish up.

Charlie took a look around the living room, impressed by the work she and Zari had done “Yeah, it looks like we’re good.”

There was a beat of silence among them as the light music that was playing went from one song to another, but soon the quiet was filled when the opening notes of  _ Leaving On a Jet Plane _ by John Denver filled the room.

“This must be one of Ray’s playlists.” said Zari “He likes old songs like this.”

Charlie nodded “Noted. Should we head back?”

Zari knew they should, but there was something about the moment that felt too good to pass up, so she shrugged and leaned against the couch.

They stood there and enjoyed the way the world somehow stopped spinning, it was as if they were in their own special dimension- and they kind of were.

Just as the second chorus started up, Charlie extended her hand. “Well if we’re not going anywhere, do you want to dance?”

Zari nodded.

The two women took a second to find their footing but quickly decided on a comfortable way to stand, with Charlie’s hands around Zari’s waist and Zari’s hands draped over her shoulders.

It was almost poetic, the way they swayed to the music with no worries or regrets, because in that moment, nothing mattered. The score of the game was forgotten, rivalries had evaporated, and most importantly, talking about  _ feelings _ or about what was happening wasn’t a priority.

Everyone was either peacefully sleeping or dancing the night away, and in the midst of clutter and chaos, each Legend had managed to find their own kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic was a bit all over the place, but leave a comment if you enjoyed it lol. Have a great day and thanks for reading <3


End file.
